


Make me everything you want

by sorrowthesparrow



Series: In the case of Michał Aleksy Milkovich [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gif included, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowthesparrow/pseuds/sorrowthesparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian almost pushes Mickey past his breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me everything you want

Mickey learns how to push back, with little phrases that ensure that Ian will man handle him in the way he needs.

When he first provokes Ian like that with “are you ready to go again, or do you need some time firecrotch?”, Ian roughly shoves him until he is facing that metal fence and pounds into him until he breaks down.

“This is what you wanted, wasn't it?” Ian’s hands are so tight on his hips, as he pulls Mickey back onto his prick.

Mickey whines and presses back with just as much force. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me” he whispers hoping Ian won’t hear him begging for it. However, Ian always hears him, even when he is not speaking. Ian presses forward, forcing Mickey to completely flatten out against the chain linked fence with his dick pressing against it. Mickey’s bites and sucks at his bottom lip because he fucking needs something in his mouth, and again Ian knows.

He uncurls Mickey’s fists and brings their hands to Mickey’s mouth. He then takes Mickey’s thumb and presses it into his mouth. Mickey’s face flushes further at the idea of sucking his thumb. He doesn't want to look stupid. He doesn't want to look like a weird freak. He shakes his head.

Ian slows his thrusts and leans in close, pressing his lips to Mickey’s sensitive ear.

“I know you want to, it is okay. I’ll even pretend it never happened when we are done.”

He coos so sweetly and with such authority, that Mickey feels that maybe he can do it. He opens his mouth slightly and Ian guides Mickey’s thumb into his own mouth.

He stills and watches Mickey suckle on his thumb, he doesn't realize how long he’d been watching Mickey until Mickey presses back, effectively fucking himself onto Ian’s dick.

“That looks so fucking hot, Mick. You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you?”

~

Ian almost pushes Mickey past his breaking point.

He fucks those old men that Mickey couldn't even begin to compare himself to. Mickey sees the gifts they give him, the money they throw at him. It is not as if Ian does much to hide them from him.

It hurts him when Ian says that all he wants is for Mickey to kiss him. When he says that that old viagroid is not afraid to kiss him.

He says it like he doesn't understand how hard it is for Mickey to even be seen with someone he cares about like that. He says it like he would leave Mickey over something as simple as a kiss, and Mickey knows he will never let that happen.

So Mickey does, Iggy be fucking damned. He leans in with uncertainty and fear and kisses Ian.

 

As much as Mickey tries to push, Ian always pushes harder.

He leaves and it breaks Mickey in a way that has never been familiar coming from Ian.

He leaves and doesn't come back, not for his family, his friends, or for Mickey. 

So Mickey goes out to find  _him_. 

When Mickey finds him again, he realizes that Ian never stopped pushing.

He pushes for the kiss at the club and as uncertain and scared as Mickey feels at the moment, he gives it to him. 

   

He lets Ian pull him up higher onto his tippy toes. He lets Ian cradle his head and take control of the kiss. He lets Ian's other hand slide down his back and into his boxers to roughly palm his bare ass. He gives himself to Ian.

In response Ian bites the shell of his ear and whispers "That was good. I am so proud of you, Mick",. The praise sends Mickey reeling for what seems like forever as they continue to kiss and move together.

Ian then pushes for a dance and Mickey finds himself intoxicated with his hips rolling slowly to match the pace that Ian has set. He presses his ass back into Ian, wanting to be good, to make this worth it, and when Ian leans forward and licks the shell of Mickey’s ear, Mickey moans and pushes back harder.

Ian dances like he fucks, always with purpose and power.

Ian pushes for more still. His hands are publicly roaming the brunette’s hard chest as they lower to palm his cock.

“You move so well, Mick. It is almost as good as when you push back onto my cock like what I give you is not enough, like you are desperate to consume all of me. Or the times when you ride me, with your cock smacking against yours and my stomachs until you come untouched” Ian’s voice is a gravelly rumble as his hand presses deeper into Mickey’s crotch.

“Ian” he tries, but Ian presses the heel on his hand against his dick, drawing out a moan. “Ian, they can see”

He says this with all the aggression he can muster, his hand sloppily trying to move Ian’s with very little success. He tries but fails again, because once again, Ian has broken him down. Ian has made him feel.

“They are all looking at the way you move, the way your hard edge melts away into a softness and pliancy at my touch. Show them you’re mine, Mick.”

At that Mickey leans his head back against Ian’s shoulder and draws Ian’s head down for a searing kiss. It is all tongue and teeth, but neither of them seems to mind. Ian wraps his arms around his lover’s chest and walks him forward to the nearest wall.

Mickey braces his hands on the cold wall and parts his legs slightly, assuming a position that is almost second nature to him when he is with Ian.

Ian presses into him more, whispering possessively about that the fact that none of the men watching will ever have Mickey like this. None of them will get to understand his complexities. None of them will know how tight his ass is, how warm his mouth is, how kind is heart is, clever he really is. None of them will ever get the chance to even catch a glimpse of those things, because those things, like Mickey, were all Ian's.

When they get home, Ian tells Mickey to ride him. He whispers, _"Show me what you were holding back at the club"_ , and in response, Mickey gives him everything he has.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave me some constructive criticism where I need it, some love if you feel it, and some hellos for the hell of it.
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^


End file.
